1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LANs are known today that enable wireless communications by radio waves with remote computers via access points in a network. The LAN is an abbreviation for “local area network”. The wireless LAN offers enhanced convenience and is thus widespread. Also widespread is near field communication, such as Bluetooth (registered trademark), having a communication range that is narrower than the communication range of the wireless LAN.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-095270 discloses a wireless communication system that is intended to limit a range in which communication can be performed within an area over which radio waves used in wireless communication reach. This wireless communication system acquires setup information used for establishing a wireless communication path from an acoustic signal. The wireless communication system cancels the wireless communication line when the acoustic signal is no longer acquired after the wireless communication has been established. This arrangement can limit the wireless communication range within the range over which the acoustic signal reaches.